


Queen Amidala

by regnumveritatis



Category: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obiwan Kenobi (mentioned), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Padmé Amidala, Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me trying to get over my writer's block by honoring one of my favorite Star Wars characters: Padme Amidala. I haven't seen AOTC or ROTS in years so I based it on hearsay, TPM & the animated Clone Wars series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Amidala

Queen Amidala went to Coruscant  
A child of fourteen to the crowds.  
Abhorrent lovers of politic malfeasance  
looked at the sweet girl and thought  
"At last we're given an opportune play  
by way of a naïve infant".  
They send machine men to scourge  
upon Theed, the carnage stains  
carmine its totemic halls.  
Naiveté's veil is torn from her tress.  
The decorous and liege Amidala.

Her court's resolve splits asunder  
some plead she submit to spare citizens  
while others demand call to arms.  
Compliance will render their anguish elapsed  
in trade for their home world of course.  
Her palace turned cage sustains not its regal token.  
Knights of the fair Republic arrive towards  
this frantic hour as if sent from above.  
In clandestine means they liberate the queen  
who leaves her foe's treaty untouched.  
The strong and unbent Amidala.

In clemency she championed  
the voice of all people  
and ne'er did her noumenon corrupt.  
She entered each stage,  
ablaze with the flame  
unique to the purest animus.  
She fought and she spoke  
with candid purpose.  
The gentle and brave Amidala.


End file.
